One Hundred Paper Cranes
by Gami1x2
Summary: It's time for Heero to make things right with Duo. but will One hundred Paper cranes be the answer to both their dreams. 1x2 3x4 5xS


One Hundred Paper Cranes.

Chapter One Paper Crane #1 Lunch in the Water.

Three years passed since the end of the war. Since the treaty was signed for a peace that had been worked so hard for. For tranquility that so many died before seeing. Duo Maxwell was one of those who had lived to see it. And he had been happy at first. But now he didn't know what he was. Alone mostly he knew that much. Sure he had his cat Gami. But a cat wasn't what he needed. He loved her dearly but she couldn't talk to him, couldn't hold him. He sighed as he read over the computer screen. He had started his own business on Eltwo. He had spent the first two years of his life rebuilding the colony. As a payment for his services in the war and the restoration of the colony, they had given him a 2 acre lot and a license to own and run his business. And after only two months of business had grown to become one of the most popular body shops in all the colonies.

It took up most of his week. With his small payroll of 5 employees, including his close friend Heildi and her new husband Leo. He handled everything in the office by himself. All the paper work went through him. Heildi had said that he was burring himself into his work to avoid the problems with his romantic life. He just ignored her. So after work he picked up on helping the Orphanage.

Truth be told his heart was broken, and he couldn't tell anyone. He had loved Heero so much. But Heero had ran from him. Had told him that he was crazy and that it wasn't a possibility for them to be together in this or any other life time. It had hurt. And Duo had ran from that pain. Had cut off all ties to Heero.

Duo sighed and closed his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as all these memories started flooding into his head. He didn't like it, he didn't want to feel these emotions again. He didn't want to remember this pain in his chest and the rejection that Heero had given him. He opened his eyes and turned his computer off and did everything he needed to do to lock up his office and head home. He made a few stops along the way, grab some cat food, maybe a movie and some groceries.

Duo sighed again as he balanced the boxes in his hand while he pulled out his keys to unlock his door with the other. He pushed the door open with his foot and stepped into his house. Heildi had done a lot to make his home warm and inviting and if he had more people over to see it, it wouldn't have been going to such a waist. But as it was no one ever saw it but Duo and Gami. He set the boxes down on his table next tot he door and checked his answering machine. There was one message from Heildi about a birthday party for Leo. He erased it, he would R.S.V.P. at work tomorrow.

He headed into the kitchen and froze. There was a paper crane on his table. A delicate purple crane with silver decoration neatly and elegantly drawn onto the paper. It sat on a roll of paper with a Purple Ribbon tied neatly around it.

"Who the hell was in my home?" He growled to his black and brown cat sitting near her food dish. The cat meowed cheerfully, and almost demanding for food.

Duo went to the table and picked the crane up and looked it over. Then picked up the scroll and untied the ribbon to read it.

" I'm sorry I let this go for so long. It's time to make things right for the both of us. Please meet me at the Eltwo Lake Marina at 12:30 Sunday March 22nd. "

The letter was signed with an H.Y. Duo stared at it for almost an hour. He kept sitting down then standing up. He would go tot he trash about to throw it away but then go back to the table and sit. He reread it a dozen or so times.

"Should I give you another chance Heero." He asked himself. "I don't think I could take another blow from you." He whispered. Gami meowed again, bring Duo out of his thoughts. He set the letter down and got some food for Gami. 'I'm going to give him another chance." He told Gami and pet her gently.

(Sunday)

Duo was up at dawn. He made sure all his work was done. Made sure he had the day free to himself and even called the Orphanage to say he wouldn't be in until later that evening. And he did it all before nine in the morning.

'What the hell am I suppose to do for three hours." He sighed. He feed and watered Gami. He cleaned his kitchen, tried to watch a little television and even got ready for the date. A pair of well fitting black , casual. The he changed into fitting jeans and a nice shirt.

Finally it was time to go. He got onto his bike and headed for the marina. He showed up and twelve fifteen and decided to wait near the square of the shopping center there. It seemed like forever before the fifteen minutes had passed. Duo was getting antsy and was about to leave thinking this was a bad idea when he turned and came face to face with Heero.

"Hi Duo. It's been a long time." Heero said with a smile. Duo was taken aback. Heero had grown, a few inches taller then Duo, and more filled out. He was very fit, and healthy, his hair still a mess and his eyes bluer the ever. He was gorgeous.

"Hi Heero, and it has been a very long time." He said a little nervously. They stared at each other for a moment before Heero offered his had to Duo.

"Lets get to the boat shall we." Heero said with another smile.

"Let's." duo said taking Heero's hand. Heero lead Duo down to the private boat and started it up and pulled out into the lake. He drove for a while before speaking up again.

"So what have you been up too Duo?" Heero asked. Duo looked at Heero and smiled.

"Oh this and that. Started my own business and started helping the Orphanage. Not much really, just getting my life together. What about you Heero?"

"I went into some therapy actually. Learned how I can be normal in a way that fits to me. I went to collage for a year ad graduated with a degree in law and law enforcement and I am currently working with preventors as a hacker with a side job of lawyer . I have my own computer security system with 100% success rates." Heero said.

"What made you decide to come here?" Duo asked.

"You." Heero said.

"Only me?" Duo asked finding in a little too good to be true.

"Yes. I can do all my work from my laptop." Heero said.

"So why me?" Duo asked. This dream of his was getting too good.

"I will admit Duo. I dated Relena for almost a year. But it was not what I wanted ad we both agreed to move our own ways." He said.

"So are you going to give me a chance now?" Duo asked a bit bitterly.

"No, actually you're going to give me a chance." Duo hadn't expected that.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Give me 100 dates to prove myself to you." Duo said.

"One hundred dates. Don't you think that's a bit much?" Duo asked.

"Not at all." Heero said turning off the boat and sat with Duo.

"I think it's odd, but I'll give it a shot." Duo said.

"Every Sunday?" Heero asked.

"Only Sunday?" Duo asked back.

"For now, and when you feel more comfortable we can do them more often." Heero said.

"That sounds fine." duo said with a smile. Heero smiled back and started pulling out a lunch that was in a basket. Duo was surprised. It was cheeseburgers, fries, and a box of sushi, an odd combination.

"I remember you saying you like cheeseburgers." Heero said.

"I do." Duo chuckled.

"I also got you Pepsi, if you don't want that brought coke, coffee, root beer, juice, milk-"

"Heero....pepsi is fine." Duo said and chuckled. "Don't try so hard." Heero blushed.

"I just want to make it perfect."

"It is." Duo said with a smile. Heero smiled back.

"So have you seen any of the other guys?" Duo asked.

"Just Wufei. Worked with him for six months. He transferred to North Carolina with Sally Po."

"Oh? Those two getting close." Duo asked.

"Very." Heero said.

"I know Quatre and Trowa are living together now. In fact I think they will be sending the invitations soon." Heero nodded.

"I just got mine yesterday actually." He said.

"Mines probably in my box." Duo chuckled.

From that moment on lunch went by very smoothly. But it didn't seem like a date for Duo, more like two friends catching up on old times.

That night after he had gone to the orphanage he laid on his bed petting Gami.

"I can't wait for next Sunday." He smiled. Gami just purred.


End file.
